Fated Pair - Len x Oliver Oneshot
by Oliver-Kagamine
Summary: The mask hiding an illusive magician's face can only be taken off by his one true love. Or...was it just a lie?


~Oliver's POV~

As I gazed at the boy next to me, my palms grew unbearably sweaty. Even if the ride to the next kingdom took long, there was no way I could avoid this awkward silence...

What do I do...? I don't...want to say anything that will make him hate me...

Before I knew it, Len's hand was on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked, the smooth tone coming out with hints of worry. I swallowed whatever was holding my voice back.

"A-ah, I'm fine...!" Waving my hands back and forth quickly caused him to lean back. "I'm fine..." I repeated quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Luckily, he didn't. Len just nodded and turned his gaze back to the sunrise over the ocean's horizon in front of him, and didn't say another word.

The silence grew awkward again. At least, for me it did. I didn't know if Len was comfortable or not, but I didn't know anything about him, after all. Well, besides from the fact that his mother is missing... I want to help him.

At first it was purely for the fact that it was something heroic and kind to do. Maybe I wanted to redeem myself for slipping up before. But now...now I just want to stay by his side. It's selfish of me, but I want this journey of his to...never end.

I think if it ends, we won't have any reason to stay together. He'll go on his way, and I'll head back to my own kingdom to be greeted with praise by my mother and father and Hio too.

I don't want that. I want Len. I want his praise.

He had told me about that mask of his. I had wondered what he looked like, but he told me himself that it was impossible to take off unless I happened to be his 'true love'. But...I already tested it, and that's just setting me up for heartbreak. I know it...

Before I knew it, I was trembling. I held my wrist tightly and rubbed the skin, hoping it would calm me down in some way. My chest tightened up to the point where it felt like I was suffocating.

Luka was right... I can't just hold this in. It'll hurt more doing that. Luka, I hope I'm making the right choice...

"U-um, Len...? Can I...t-tell you something...?" I asked nervously, keeping my head down so that he wouldn't be able to see my face.

Len's reply was casual, and it was a bit of a relief to say so. "Sure..."

I inhaled sharply, holding my breath for a moment. This...is all it takes.

"I think I'm in love with you." The words slipped out of my mouth quickly like I was trying to hide them. Maybe I just wanted the satisfaction of telling myself that I really did love him, and I wasn't just hiding it...

When I looked up, Len's expression was one of shock and confusion. I had expected him to be more...disgusted. Maybe he's just the type to reject people gently.

"I, uh..." He looked away, sounding embarrassed.

I quickly flinched and waved my hands again, trying to hold back tears. "It's fine...! Don't force yourself...!" I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. "I-I'm sorry...!"

Len flinched as well, still seeming shocked. "I...um, I didn't...say anything..." He mumbled awkwardly.

I peeked out through my fingers. "W-what...?"

"I didn't say anything," He repeated. "I told you about my mask, so try and take it off."

"Huh...?" I pulled my hands away from my face. "N-no, I already tried, er, s-something like that before... Y-you're not..." Tears pooled in my eye, and I started shaking again. No...

Len shook his head. "Just try," he encouraged. "You won't know for sure until you try."

I whimpered. I didn't want to. It wasn't going to come off. I didn't want to be hurt more than I already. "I-I can't..."

"You can. Just be brave." Len nodded and leaned forward a bit.

Reaching out slowly to grip the sides of the mask, I inhaled a shaky breath. "I-I..." Pausing, I pulled back quickly.

Len paused and didn't say a word. "Oliver..."

I squeaked, trembling. I felt the mask in my hands, but... "Y-you lied to me!"

Len flinched and shook his head. "I wouldn't lie to you... I promise." He pulled the mask down, revealing my face. Tears swelled in my single golden eye and I knew he was examining me. I couldn't hold back anymore, and let out soft cries of worry and fear.

"P-promise?" I scooted closer, hesitantly wrapping my arms around him. He smelled so nice... It relaxed me, and I slowly stopped the tears.

Len hugged back gently, petting my hair like I was some sort of animal. I didn't mind though, he seemed to be protecting me. I didn't want to let go. If I let go, something could happen... I could be left behind again. I'm already treated like a mistake back in my own kingdom... My family and Len are all I have, but Len could give me something they couldn't... I needed love. Not the blood-binding love that is forced on you. I needed someone to love me from their heart to mine; a choice.

I needed Len.

"L-Len," I sniffled, nuzzling his chest. "I-I love you, really..." My whole body shook with anxiety. What if that was annoying...? It was probably a burden...

Len paused a moment, seeming to think. "Yeah. Me too." He smiled, a warm one that seemed to pull me in closer to him. I couldn't help crying again.

Whatever god is out there, if this is a dream...please don't ever let it end.


End file.
